


“Immortal, my love, not indestructible.”

by AlyxHavok



Series: SH Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, shwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus attend a party and things get a bit messy. Maryse will learn how important some people truly not only in her life, but in that of herself as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Immortal, my love, not indestructible.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Week Three prompt: Lights from SHwritingchallenge on Tumblr...
> 
> There be violence in this one...
> 
> These Characters are from the show Shadowhunters! I loves it so much...
> 
> Thanks to my awesome Parabeta MuscleMemory! XD <3

Magnus loves parties, always has… but this party is extremely dull… He looks around trying to find someone he actually cares to talk to. Why was he even asked to attend a party here at the institute? And with Clave members everywhere, his comfort zone is nonexistent.

He had come with Alec, was quickly separated as Maryse needed her son’s attention. He can spot none of the other Lightwoods, Jace, Clary, or even Simon. No one else here is worth talking to.

Alec hates parties, always has… This party is the most hated. He is bored and just wants to find Magnus, Jace, or Izzy. He stands listening to some Clave official babble on about some crap, nodding slightly and trying to not punch the guy out of his need for some kind of excitement. Curse his mother for dragging him away from the one person that can make this party even a little worthwhile.

Magnus spots Izzy, she smiles brightly as she approaches him, “Magnus. I am so glad to see you.”

He grins at her, “The feeling is mutual. This party is awful.”

She nods in agreement. “And it seems Alec has been otherwise detained, by our mother, no doubt.”

Magnus sighs, “She took the first opportunity she could find to drag him from me. Will it always be this way? Me fighting your mother for his attention?”

Izzy places a comforting hand on Magnus’ arm. “She will come around, give it time.” He shakes his head, “Alexander and I have been together for years now, and she still plays this game.”

****

Alec is pulled away from whoever is talking to him, he doesn't know or care who really. His mother’s voice is sounding in his ear for him to meet someone else. He stops, releasing his own arm from her grasp.

“No, I am done running around talking to all of these people. I am going to find my boyfriend and go home.”

She looks pained, “Alec?”

He shakes his head, “If you really want me around, you have to deal with the fact that Magnus will be with me, not huddled in that damn corner all night.” He looks to Magnus, their eyes finally meeting.

As they do it feels as if the darkness Alec was feeling about this party is gone, as if someone turned on the lights. His heart softens as he addresses his mother again. “I love you. I really do. And I love Magnus. He makes me happy and if you can’t accept that, then I have no reason or want to be near you.” He kisses her gently on the cheek and makes his way toward Magnus.

****

“Soon someone will turn the lights on in her darkened mind and heart.” Izzy smiles at Magnus again. “Hopefully.” She then spots someone across the room, “I will talk with you later. Keep your head up.” She kisses his cheek and takes off…

He looks up from his empty cup and his eyes meet with the one person he longs to be closest to, Alexander. Moments later Alec is walking toward him, that determined stride he takes on when proving something to his mother, or anybody else.

“So nice of you to join me.” Magnus can’t help the sarcasm in his voice.

Alec frowns, “I know, I am sorry. She just kept pulling me to different people, all under the guise that I should meet them because they are important.”

Magnus smiles at his boyfriend. “She thinks she is clever.”

Alec nods his head, “Problem is she is clever.” His laugh immediately strikes a pleasant chord in Magnus’ heart.

That same chord is halted as he hears a scream from across the room. The room is in a panic.

Everyone is grabbing weapons from unseen places. Alec looks helpless without his bow, but Jace finds him quickly, shoving a seraph blade into his hand. That’s better. They too join the chaos.

As they approach, Shadowhunters are fighting Forsaken, not just one, but many. Jace and Alec do their thing, dispatching quite a few in little time, Magnus is throwing magic out in protection of his friends as well as fire against his enemies.

He moves quickly around the room, ridding it from as many Forsaken as he can. He spots Clary and Izzy fighting together, throws a protection charm their way and continues about the room, killing more, protecting as many as he can. His eyes fall on Maryse. She is alone, fighting two Forsaken. Magnus makes his way to her. He watches as her blade slices the head clean off of one, but the other is behind her, about to strike, there is no time to throw a spell or fire. He has to save her…

He throws himself at Maryse knocking her to the ground as the blade the Forsaken is carrying finds it’s way into Magnus’ side, going deep. Magnus’ eyes widen in shock as he hears his name from Alec’s lips. He falls to the ground as the blade leaves his flesh. 

Alec and Jace had just done away with two more Forsaken when Alec feels something is wrong, he looks over as the blade comes down on Magnus. He is bounding toward the Forsaken, leaving Jace behind, “MAGNUS!”

He is too late, the blade is buried deep in Magnus’ side. He makes it just as the Forsaken is pulling the blade free. A look of pure hate spreads across Alec’s face as he grabs his mother’s fallen blade and jumps at the Forsaken. His knees land on the chest of the monster as the blades scissor through its neck, severing its head from it’s body.

He falls forward with the corpse. He rolls away and gets back to his feet, making his way quickly to Magnus, who is now lying unconscious. His mother is just staring at him in shock. Alec falls to his knees, pulling Magnus to him, his hand going to the bloody wound… “JACE!” His voice is no longer strong, but weak and full of tears…

Jace is killing off one of the last Forsaken when he hears his Parabatai call for him. He shoves his blade into its chest, then lifts a boot to kick it off. It stumbles back and falls to the ground, dead, as Jace turns to Alec. The sight before him is heartbreaking. His brother holding the man he loves.

Alec’s face is buried in Magnus’ neck, tears staining his cheeks… Magnus, bloody and unconscious. Jace is at Alec’s side as fast as he can. “What happened?” His question is directed at Maryse. She can’t speak, just stares at Magnus.

Izzy and Clary are fighting what looks to be the last Forsaken, other Shadowhunters are trying to help.

“Alec?” Izzy’s voice is a whisper, but enough to catch Clary’s attention, she follows Izzy’s eyes, “Magnus?” She looks back to Izzy, “Go. I will handle this.” Izzy nods and runs to her brother as Clary remains to kill the Forsaken.

“If you bastards killed my friend…” The fire in her eyes is as bright as ever as she brings her Seraph blade across the Forsaken’s abdomen, slicing him open, screaming in pain as the reality of all of this hits her… Magnus is one of her greatest friends, no he is family, as is Alec. And she knows if Magnus dies, Alec may as well die, too. Magnus is his greatest love, and she will not see him torn from Alec’s arms. She runs to her friends and kneels beside them… All of them in tears, Maryse still staring, speechless at the scene before her.

Jace looks into Alec’s eyes, “We have to take him to the infirmary.” Jace has to pry Alec away. Alec sits there looking lost and pained as Jace lifts Magnus into his arms. 

Before this Magnus had made no sound, but he now cries out in excruciating pain. Alec is on his feet and in Jace’s face. “YOU’RE HURTING HIM.” 

Izzy grabs her brother’s arm, pulling him back, “Stop it, he is helping him. He didn’t mean to hurt him.” Magnus is out again. Jace steps forward headed for the infirmary.

****

Jace lays Magnus down gently, but it does not stop him from crying out again. Alec is there pulling Jace back roughly, not on purpose, but out of his need to get to Magnus. He kneels next to Magnus, needing to see that he is okay, but he isn’t…

“What do I do? I can’t heal you. I am not a warlock. I am a stupid Shadowhunter.” Maryse is behind her son, still quiet but feeling the need to be close, not to Alec but to Magnus. She puts a hand on Alec’s back in comfort but he pulls away from it, “What happened?” His voice is laced with the bitterest of tones, she still does not speak… He turns to look her in the eyes, “WHAT HAPPENED?!” She startles away from her son.

“Hey!” Jace gets between them. “Calm down.” 

Alec turns away again, “This is her fault.”

“Blaming mom, is not going to fix this, Alec.” Jace’s tone is stern and true.

Maryse finally speaks… “No, Jace. This is my fault.” Her voice is small and scared, Jace and Alec have never heard her voice hold as such. “I was trying to take on two of the monsters, but I was overwhelmed, I didn’t see one of them sneak up behind me. I was reckless, and Magnus saved me. He pushed me out of the way just as…” Her words are lost for a moment. “I am so sorry, Alec.”

His eyes are full of tears again. “If he dies… I will never forgive you.” He can’t look at his mother’s face… he knows this is not really her fault, but he cannot help how spiteful he feels toward her. 

“Alec, come on.” Jace. “She didn’t ask for Magnus to help her, he did that because he wanted to.” 

Alec rounds on his Parabatai, his eyes full of anger, confusion, and pain. He grits his teeth as he addresses Jace, “Don’t you dare blame this on Magnus.” 

He feels a wet and sticky hand grab his hand… “Alexan… Alexander.” Alec turns back to Magnus. “Catarina… Call Catarina.” He is coughing, trying to breathe… 

Jace understands right away. “I will call her.” He leaves the room… Magnus closes his eyes again.

“I don’t want to die… I’m scared…” 

Alec’s eyes fall to the wound, he didn’t even realize that he had been holding pressure on it this whole time. “You won’t die. You can’t die… You’re immortal.”

Magnus tries a small smile, “Immortal, my love, not indestructible.”

Alec lays his head on Magnus’ shoulder gently… “Don’t leave me.”

Maryse watches as her son cries, as Magnus cries. Even through this, she despises how Magnus has a hold on her boy, how Alec will forever carry pain in his heart if the warlock dies… Why did he have to save her? Why?

Jace enters the room moments later with Catarina at his heel. She looks at her dear friend and her heart breaks. “Out! All of you!” She tries to keep herself calm, but losing Magnus would mean she is alone forever. She lost Ragnor, she will not lose Magnus. Nobody moves. “I said, get out. I need the space to work.”

Maryse is the first to leave, followed by Jace. Alec does not move. She walks to him, and sits, her hand going to his back, giving more comfort than his own mother. “I need to do this alone, Alec. It would be too painful for you to watch. Please…” Her eyes beg him… He stands, finally releasing Magnus’ side, kisses his forehead and slowly leaves the room. 

Catarina looks at her friend, “What did you do, you reckless fool?”

He smiles up at her… “I saved the one person that will never accept me in her life.”

Cat frowns, “You saved Maryse?” 

He nods, then cringes in pain. “I am going to die for her, and she hates me.” 

“Shhh… You didn’t do it for her, you did it for Alec.”

“No… I did it for…” But he can’t talk anymore, the pain is taking over again. She moves her hands over the wound.

“Damn it, Magnus.” Her magic comes to life, weaving it’s way into Magnus… “Don’t you dare die.”

****

Alec is standing outside the door, his eyes glued to it. Jace has gone to get Izzy and Clary and check on the mess.

Maryse steps close to her son, “Alec?” He steps away, “Alec, I never meant for this to happen. I didn’t ask to be rescued by Magnus.” 

Alec turns on her, “People don’t ask to be rescued, mother. They just are, because people with kind hearts, like Magnus, can’t bear to see others in pain. He knew how much it would hurt me if you were hurt, or died. Because even after all of the bullshit you put me through over him, I still love you. Even now, when you are the reason I might lose the love of my life, I can’t bring myself to hate you.”

Maryse is speechless again. “If he dies, I won’t know where to go from there. I know I had a life before him, but all I did was lie about who I am, and bury myself in this fucking job. I can’t go back to that…” Maryse moves to hold her son, he tries to struggle away, but eventually gives in, sobbing into her neck. He only pulls away when he hears Magnus scream. 

He darts for the door, but Maryse stops him. “No. Let her work. Let her save him.” Alec wants to move her out of his way, to go in there and take all of Magnus’ pain away, but he can’t. 

Jace, Izzy, and Clary arrive moments later, Magnus is still screaming and crying… all of it heard through the door. Alec’s head is resting against the door as he cries. No one moves to comfort him. They don’t know what to say or do.

****

Catarina is putting all the magic she can into this, she is becoming weaker and weaker by the second, and hearing Magnus cry out and scream is breaking her heart. “Almost done, Magnus.” Tears are falling from her eyes, and she can’t wipe them away, because her hands are busy with a much more important task.

It takes so long, but she manages to close the wound completely. There will be a scar, because she had not the magic to stop it. Magnus is unconscious again.

****

Alec hears the room on the other side of the door go quiet, and his chest tightens. “What, why is he quiet?”

Maryse pulls him from the door. “Jace, take him. I will go check on Magnus.” Alec wants to protest, but Jace stops him. Maryse steps into the infirmary with hesitation in her step.

****

“Catarina?” Her voice is gentle as she approaches the other woman. Catarina is lying with her head at Magnus’ side, exhausted. She nods just a little to Maryse. “Is he… Is he alive?”

Catarina does not move, “Yes, he is. Do not fret, you will still have your boy’s love.” Her voice is bitter. Jace explained all that had happened on the phone as well as Alec’s vow never to forgive Maryse if Magnus did not survive this.

Maryse’s breath hitches, “I do not ask because of Alec, I ask for myself.” Catarina rolls her eyes. “I know I have expressed very harsh words and thoughts toward Bane…”

“Magnus, call him Magnus. You always refer to him as Bane or Magnus Bane or That Warlock. Do you ever take a second to think about how that hurts him, or offends even your son. You believe that you are…”

“Catarina!” Magnus’ voice cuts through her next words. “Leave her alone.” Cat lifts her head and looks at her friend apologetically.

“I know, my dear.” She doesn’t need words to convey how she feels. “May I have a moment alone with Maryse?” His voice is hoarse and he is still weak, but he is alive and that is what matters.

Catarina nods slowly, gets up and heads out of the infirmary, leaving Maryse and Magnus behind. “Sit, please. You intimidate me enough already, no need to stand when I cannot.”

“Magnus, I… You didn’t have… Why did you save me, you foolish man?” She is starting to tear up. “Was it for Alec?”

Magnus shakes his head. “No, Maryse, I saved you because, believe it or not, your life matters, as all lives do. Yes, Alec may be part of the reason why I saved you, but he is not the whole reason. I saved you because you are a human being that doesn’t deserve to die. You are the woman that brought my heart and soul into this world. You are the woman that raised Alexander into the fiercest of warriors and the kindest of hearts. I give you this credit, because I cannot take it upon myself to believe you would raise him any differently. Your life held the greatest of purposes to me, and it still holds more purpose. It was not your day to die. I know why you never cared for our relationship, why you still try everything in your power to end it. You think that I am no good for your boy, as any mother would think of me. I have a past, one I am not always proud of, but Alexander is my present and future, and I will never fall from that mindset.” He cringes as his side starts to hurt.

Maryse gently places her fingers over the forming scar… “I told Alec that I am immortal but not indestructible. I can die, Maryse, I knew that when I jumped to your rescue. I felt that your life held more meaning to Alexander than mine, because you are his mother and his leader.”

Maryse shakes her head slowly now, sobbing… “Magnus, I have been drastically hurt in many battles and Alec never once acted this way at my falling. Yes, he was scared of me dying. He cried, but he never acted as if my dying would mean his own soul and heart would fall as well. He never acted as if my death would drain all the light from his life. I understand now how much you truly mean to my boy. I want to try to be more accepting, but if you ever, and I mean ever, even think about hurting him. I will open that wound back up myself.”

Magnus puts his hand over Maryse’s hand that still caresses his scar, “My love for Alexander is as immortal as I am, but it holds more power than my body… It cannot be destroyed.”

Maryse lifts to her feet, and kisses Magnus’ forehead, “Thank you.” She whispers against his ear. “I will go get him.”

****

Catarina exits the room, and Alec is immediately at her side, “Is he okay? Why did you leave them alone in there? Is he going to be okay?”

“Shhh… He is fine. Fully healed. He will be sore for a few days, and I could not stop a scar from forming, but other than that he will live.” She smiles at Alec who wraps his arms around her, pulling her in close. “Thank you!” They sit in that room waiting…

Maryse finally comes through the door. “Alec.” She says her son's name with a new tone, one of discovery and heart.

He nods and steps past her into the room. He closes the door behind him, and his eyes fall on Magnus, and it is as if his heart starts beating again. He rushes to his side, placing gentle kisses on his face. “Thank the Angel.”

Magnus laughs, “More like thank Catarina, but I know what you meant.” He pulls Alec’s lips to his own kissing him softly. “You didn’t think I would die so easily, surely?”

Alec nods as tears start to form in his eyes. One of Magnus’ hands goes to Alec’s cheek caressing it gently.

“Thank you, for saving her.” Alec couldn’t figure it out before, but if his mother died today, he would be broken beyond measure, just as if Magnus had died. Magnus says nothing in return, just nods at his love. “But I never want you to die, so don’t be so foolish again. If either of you had fallen today, I would have only a piece of my life left, and I prefer to keep it whole.”

Magnus smiles gently, nodding again. “Yes, my love.”


End file.
